


A Lazy Christmas Eve

by StarbucksSue



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble for vepres for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Lazy Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for vepres for Fandom Stocking 2013.

From the very first time they met Mike had never failed to surprise Harvey and this occasion was no exception.

For the past week Harvey had been involved in a long, drawn-out, court battle between two former business partners, whose relationship had turned sour after after the daughter of Harvey's client was killed in a road accident, the driver being his business partner's son who had already been imprisoned for the offence. However, it had totally derailed the formerly strong partnership and the men had ended up in a bitter battle over the business.

Harvey had run himself just about into the ground over the case and although their relationship was still in the early stages he knew that Mike was worried about him. Harvey himself knew that he would find it difficult to wind down after the conclusion of the case but hadn't realised that Mike knew him equally well.

He'd come straight home after court on the final day of the hearing, surprised to find Mike waiting for him with packed bags. He'd shunted Harvey off for a shower, found him casual clothes to put on after and immediately led him out to a waiting cab. Several hours later another cab dropped them off outside an isolated cabin in snowy Vermont.

So here they were. It was late on Christmas Eve and they were curled up on the couch in front of a roaring open fire, drinks in hand and watching Scrooge, while the snow drifted down lazily outside.

With Mike safely curled up in his arms, Harvey couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
